


Cake Bakin!

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-06
Updated: 2004-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Dom ever get his cake?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake Bakin!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

"It's bloody freezing in here, Dom!" Billy said as he walked in the door to find his friend lying on his couch, huddled in a blanket watching TV.

"I like it cold, it makes it seem more.wintery." Dom replied, with a sucker in his mouth.

"What's so good about winter?" Billy asked skeptically, and sat down by Dom's feet.

"What do you mean what's good?" Dom refused to budge. "Everything! Christmas! Snow! .Snow men!"

"Hm, I suppose it's rather neat." Billy chuckled, and watched Dom suck on his lollipop. "Gimme." He pulled it out of Dom's mouth and put it in his own.

Dom was shocked! "Billy! That's disgusting!" But proceeded to pull it out of Billy's mouth and return it to its rightful owner.

"Dommie! That's disgusting!" Billy mocked, and Dom gave him his patented cheeky smile. "So what are we watching?"

"Just surfing." Dom channel surfed for a few minutes, but Billy got bored of watching him go through the same channels over and over, so he got up.

"Where are you going?" Dom asked curiously.

"I dunno, want something?" Billy politely responded, but didn't intend to get him anything.

"A cake!"

"A cake?! That's not winter themed!"

"Cake has its own category."

"I'm not making you a bloody cake." Billy's smile contradicted his fake irritation.

"Please! I'll be your best friend!" Dom pleaded.

"You already are, you dork." Billy stated, taking cake ingredients out of the cupboards.

"I will." Dom hesitated, searching for a good proposition. Coming up with nothing, he just spit out, "make your bed everyday for a month."

"Interesting, but no." Billy had a smile on his face, and knew that Dom couldn't see him mixing the ingredients.

"I will.buy you a pack of penguins and raise them to become your evil minions."

"Oh, wow." Billy was truly stunned by the imagination of this boy. Man. This man. "How much will that cost?"

"Nothing, I know a guy." Billy could hear the smile in Dom's voice.

"Okay, how will they get here?" Billy continued stirring.

"They'll fly!" Dom replied with enthusiasm, and Billy saw Dom's hands acting like flying penguins.

"Penguins can't fly."

"These ones can." Dom reassured.

"Oh really now?" Billy started preheating the oven.

"Yup, they can also speak four different languages. Fluently!" Dom added.

"Which ones?"

"English, Spanish, French, and Pig Latin. You know, the basics."

Billy poured the mix into a pan, and walked over to the couch while the oven preheated. He moved Dom's legs up, sat down, and put his legs back down over his lap.

"Where's my cake?" Dom asked.

"Where are my evil penguins of doom?"

"Oh you wanted them now?" Dom looked at Billy with a pleading smile on his face.

Billy let out an exaggerated sigh and said, "Well if I can't get them now, then I expect them to be here tomorrow. Ready and trained for world domination, got it?"

"Got it!" Dom continued smiling and adjusted himself so he was facing the TV, and Billy stared at Dom's feet. He noticed they were moving, even when the rest of Dom wasn't. Intriguing.

A few minutes later, Billy was still studying Dom's feet, and Dom was still idly rubbing them together. He wondered if Dom realized he was doing this. The oven buzzer went off and Billy reluctantly got up to put the cake in the oven, and Dom gave him a confused look.

After Billy returned from his adventure, Dom lifted up his feet and Billy sat down again. And Dom put his feet on Billy again. And Dom continued to idly rub his feet together. Again. "Are you bakin' me a cake!" Dom had a persuasive smile.

"That's right." Billy smiled at him.

Dom frowned, "Ah nuts, that means I really do have to give you those penguins. Guess I'll call George and ask him for that favor he owed me."

Then they continued watching television, until Dom noticed Billy rubbing his feet. He wondered if Billy knew he was rubbing his feet, and wondered to himself, 'I don't remember asking for a foot rub.' Then shrugged it off and kept watching TV.

After many, many internal conversations with themselves, they both became rather anxious, and wondered what all this foot massaging rubbish was about. Billy wondered why Dom was rubbing his feet together, and whether or not Dom realized Billy and joined in on the fun, and Dom wondered why Billy was rubbing his feet. They both ignored it, pretended like it was normal; all friends give each other foot massages every once in a while, right? Sure.

The oven buzzer went off again, this time signaling the cake was ready for its coming out party! Billy got up and took it out of the oven, then quickly returned to the couch, but found Dom sitting upright in the middle of the couch. 'Oh,' Billy thought, 'well I guess he did notice the massaging and was too polite to say anything.'

Billy sat next to Dom, but was careful not to touch him, not wanting to take that chance. This offended Dom and he quickly put his arm around Billy's shoulders and lessened the space between them until there was none, and Dom laid his head on Billy's shoulder, while Billy wrapped his arm around Dom's waist. They were both ecstatic about the reciprocation of affection.

After who knows, and who cares, how long of this, Dom decided his neck hurt, and changed position. But as he was doing this, Billy took it as a rejection, 'Maybe Dom changed his mind.' And kept his hands to himself.

"Billy!"

"What?" Billy was a little irritated at Dom's fickleness.

"Get over here!" and pulled Billy practically on top of him as he lay down. They both got themselves comfortable, with Billy completely covering Dom, and Dom hardly able to breath, but loving every moment of it. Dom started giggling at the position they were in, and Billy could feel it, as he was sprawled over him, and soon started laughing at how weird the sensation was. Pretty soon Billy was on the floor because Dom pushed him off with all of his laughter, which only made them both laugh harder.

They both started calming down, with both of their faces red, and Billy stood up, still a little weak kneed from all the laughter. Billy looked down at Dom, and Dom looked up at Billy, they both smiled at each other, and Billy leaned down for a kiss. It was their first kiss, and man, was it special. They lay down happily on the couch, and waited for the cake to cool down enough to frost it, and munch on blissfully.

And They Lived Happily Ever After!


End file.
